


Pendulum of Trust

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Breathplay, M/M, Romance, Smut, Submission, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: Vegeta’s hands said more than his words. They always did.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: My Dragonball Favs





	Pendulum of Trust

Vegeta’s hands said more than his words. They always did. Probably why Goku fell for Vegeta as hard as he did, once he realized what the concept of ‘love’ versus ‘like’ was. As much as he wished Vegeta spoke more with his words, they conversed for hours with their fists, especially in moments like this. When they were alone, in their room, away from the world.

It was in their room, their own time, where Vegeta showed him with those hands what Goku never knew – what Goku had no idea existed. Things about his own body, his own likes and dislikes, his needs and wants. Through Vegeta, he found a freedom he didn’t know existed either, and it just so happened to be Vegeta’s biggest fantasy and gigantic kink too.

The freedom of obedience. The loss of control. The need to succumb.

Trust, not a problem, not to Goku, but it was in his time with Vegeta that he realized how Saiyan he actually was. To give up wasn’t in his vocabulary, and it wasn’t natural. He fought it. Vegeta, to Goku’s surprise, understood _and_ never once pressured. Instead, he guided Goku. He showed him how good it could be. He even demonstrated that vulnerability to Goku himself, more than once, and it was in that moment, being inside Vegeta, holding him down, thrusting into him and watching his moans slip pass his lips that Goku realized he wanted to try this too. He wanted to be as strong and as brave as Vegeta was. And the day he gave up that control and went to his knees for Vegeta, he found a type of peace. To not be the one in charge. To not have anyone rely on him. To just be, safe in Vegeta’s arms, in his control. To know he was going to be okay, with Vegeta.

“Kakarot…”

Goku looked up from where he knelt on the ground, in front of Vegeta, their room bathed in a soft red light.

Those hands, ungloved, soft, pressed against his forehead and slid into his hair. His eyes fluttered shut as they tugged, hard, causing a sharpness to rip down his forehead and his neck.

“Au ni m’yo.”

His cheeks flushed. He knew those words well. Though his Sadalan was still elementary at best, Goku knew those words so well, because Vegeta always said them in the privacy of their room. It took Goku only six months to find out on his own what they meant, and it never failed to catch his breath in his throat every time.

_You are mine,_ Vegeta said. Every time.

Goku leaned into Vegeta’s hands. He licked his lips and whispered the words he always said in return, once he learned enough Sadalan on his own to reply back:

“M’eh ta’h au.”

_I trust you_.

It never failed to drive Vegeta crazy. He got his response, every time, in Vegeta’s actions, Vegeta’s hands. They owned him, like now, running over his naked body, nails raking down his skin, drawing welts, bruises blooming. They pushed him down to the ground, up against the wall, against Vegeta’s naked, warm skin, and _owned_ him. Because those hands knew his body intimately, knew how to play him, how to control, how to _destroy_. And Vegeta could. With how much trust Goku put into Vegeta, he could put a ki blast through his heart, and Goku wouldn’t flinch. Vegeta could turn that hand sliding down to his lower back, right over the nub of his tail scar, and hurt Goku, or worse, but the fingers tickled the scar instead, and Goku’s knees buckled and his lips twisted as he whined with need. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta and held on as those hands slid down his back to his ass and _squeezed_ , then slid up to his shoulders, settling him back into place, to the spot Goku loved: knees on the bed, hands on his thighs, chin tilted up and eyes wide open. Those fingers returned then, teasing his neck, his throat, sliding under his chin, scraping a nail or two so a red welt rose. And Goku gave in with a shudder and a sigh, his mind choked like his voice when those hands crawled around his neck, ten long spider legs on sweaty skin, and closed down. 

“Mintu ko’esh, Kakarot.”

_Lie back._

Those hands released him as he fell backwards, spreading his legs on the silk sheets and raising his arms up above his head. Warm ki wrapped around his wrists, ankles and neck, and Goku groaned through his slightly curved lips. Warm skin followed, laying like a thick blanket over his body, and Goku arched upwards, gasping as their slick cocks met.   
  
The hands were there now, rubbing over his naked torso. Vegeta was there now, leaning above him.

“M’eh cril r’en au t’ui.”

_I know what you need._

Goku nodded. He licked his dry lips, sweat falling into his vision.

Vegeta smirked. “M’yo ceri.”

_My slut._

Goku replied with a fierce kiss, shoving his tongue into Vegeta’s mouth. Sometimes, Vegeta reprimanded him with a slap, or a bite. Not tonight. Tonight, Vegeta let him. He allowed Goku to lead the kiss, let him plunder his mouth until Goku could strain his neck no more and flopped his head back onto the bed with a loud ‘huff.’

“Please, Vegeta…” Goku thrusted up into Vegeta, arching his upper back, his arms straining in the ki binds. “M’eh t’ui ah…” _I need you…_  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "You _must_ want it bad.” He patted Goku’s chest with the tips of his fingers. “Your accent isn’t as atrocious as usual." He flicked a nail over one of Goku’s nipples, chuckling at Goku’s gasp. “You’ve been practicing, then.”  
  
He nodded vigorously. "R’in.” _Yes._

“I’m pleased." Vegeta kissed Goku’s chin. “Very pleased…”

“Vegeta—”

“Shh.” He slid his hand up Goku’s sternum, slow. His fingers skipped over the sculpted pecs, the pale skin, up to the ki band around Goku’s neck, and Goku arched up into that hand, begging with his eyes, panting through his lips.

A sharp whine escaped from Goku as the fingers dipped under the ki bind around his neck.   
  
Vegeta leaned in and above him, brushing his lips against his cheek.   
  
He tugged lightly on the bind. The cords tightened on Goku’s neck a little.   
  
Goku choked out a moan, his eyes fluttering shut.   
  
Soft lips heated the tip of Goku’s nose. "Tell me what you want," Vegeta whispered. Those lips fell over Goku’s dry own, wetting them for a moment. Their cocks rubbed against each other, the binds on Goku’s arms and legs tightened just a bit more, and Goku nearly sobbed from the pleasure. The room spun, the heat intensified, Goku’s arms and legs flexed and pelvis thrusted and _thrusted_ and Vegeta pressed him down, pressed him right into the silk and hissed, “Tell me.”  
  
His teeth chattered as Goku muttered, "Choke me."  
  
The fingers jerked hard on the ki bind. Goku choked on his gasp as pleasure shot out from all over his body.  
  
Hot breath landed over Goku’s neck. Teeth sunk into the side of his jaw, followed by tongue, sucking and licking away the sweat gathered there. A hand landed on his pec, playing with his nipple, and Goku moaned, thrashing his head – only to have it jerked back into place by Vegeta tugging on the ki bind on his neck.

His neck strained, pulsed around the bind. So did his arms and legs, trying to thrash in place. But Vegeta stayed firm, in control, fingering his nipple, sucking on his jawline, from one end to the other. Sweat needled its way into Goku’s shut eyelids, slipped into his dry, parted mouth, collected into a pool at the base of his throat, and the room kept spinning, kept igniting, _fire, heat, too hot_ —   
  
The hand on his pec slid right between his legs, grabbed his cock and _pulled_.

Goku choked out a scream of pleasure.

Then the binds around his neck _tightened_ and the world around him faded to nothingness. Goku felt the silk, the binds, Vegeta’s mouth, Vegeta’s skin. Saw nothing but darkness and redness alternating, just like the binds around him that pulsed, releasing, choking, rhythmically, in time with the pumps of Vegeta’s hand on his cock.

It was too much. Not enough. Everything. He felt dizzy, weak, helpless, _powerless_ , all because of Vegeta. All thanks to Vegeta. An overwhelming, pure rush of euphoria choked whatever air that was left in Goku right out and he felt his voice crack, his eyes sting, his body taut, close to orgasm. He was no longer in control. He didn’t need to think. He could just feel. And he never would’ve known this, any of this, if it wasn’t for Vegeta. This pleasure. This freedom. This ability to just simply…

He felt his tears release when Vegeta kissed him at the moment of orgasm.

The binds melted away soon after, the warm ki tickling his skin as it dissipated, but Goku didn’t let him go. He forced Vegeta to settle between his open legs, lifting them up and over Vegeta’s shoulders and locking his ankles together. More weight on his torso. More stress on his lungs. His cock ached, despite the recent orgasm. He needed Vegeta again. He needed more. His lungs burned, his throat burned, the whole room burned and he couldn’t get a word out despite his moving lips, but he couldn’t let Vegeta go. He couldn’t let him go.

But Vegeta knew.

“Kakarot…”

Vegeta _knew_.

“M’eh cril r’en au t’ui…”

_I know what you need…_

Fingers, wet with lube, eased into Goku’s hole, one by one. Opening him up, coaxing him to relax, to let go. More fingers came into play, petting his heavy balls, stroking his sensitive cock back to hardness. Goku’s legs shook, his rapid breathing turning into hiccups, his body hot and slick. Lips feathered kisses across his sweaty torso, up to his neck, to the other side, to his cheeks, right back to his own lips, and Goku opened up to him, sliding his shaky hands around Vegeta’s torso and holding on tight.

Each finger took its time to know Goku intimately, slowly, stroking him from the inside, building the pleasure back up again for Goku until he felt he was one step away from sobbing. All the tenderness in each stroke, each kiss. The attention to his body, to the little marks on his wrists and neck. All this need, this want, for him, from Vegeta. All things Goku took for granted, because he never thought Vegeta could offer this, let alone do any of this to him. But every time, every time Vegeta took him like this, helped him like this, Goku remembered why Vegeta did this, what drove him each time.

Vegeta needed to care for what was his. And Goku was his.

The first push in always made Goku gasp, even after a year of being together. This time was no different. Except Vegeta didn’t go fast and hard as usual. He took his time, thrust by thrust, cupping Goku’s ass in his hands and lifting it up at an angle and holding Goku in place, and Goku relaxed into it, into him, feeling every inch, every moment of being stretch, being taken, until he finally rested all the way in and felt _right_ again.

Goku sighed, feeling Vegeta pulse inside of him. He felt dizzy, weak— vulnerable—and he dug his fingers deeper into Vegeta’s back, burying his face into Vegeta’s sweaty neck.

“Please,” he muffled against the skin.

Vegeta responded with a kiss to the underside of his ear. And he _moved_.

Those hands roamed over his body. Owned his body. Goku felt himself being moved onto his back, pushed deeper into the bed, his hands caught and pinned down by Vegeta’s. Bites scattered across his neck. Lips and tongue eased away the sweat. His cock rubbed against Vegeta’s belly, felt the hairs of his belly, the slickness of his skin. He was moved again, easily, to his side, one leg propped up in Vegeta’s hand, while the other bruised his own hip, marking him, and he responded by reaching behind and digging and pulling at Vegeta’s long mane, throwing his head back and resting it on Vegeta’s moving shoulder. Vegeta licked his forehead in response, sliding the hand on Goku’s hip up to his pec and pinching the nipple there repeatedly. Goku gasped and whined, squeezing himself around Vegeta, shivering at the pleasure given. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss as Vegeta sped up, holding Goku in place, and Goku held on, gave in, _needed_ it, needed Vegeta to own him like this.

They parted only for Goku to end up on all fours, his face shoved into the sheets and pillows as Vegeta bruised now both of his hips and thrusted faster into him. He felt the tell tale signs of orgasm pooling in his belly, his insides cramping up, his toes curling with each stabbing thrust against his prostate, but Goku steeled his will by tearing his fingers into the bed, pushing his cheek into the pillow and gritting his teeth. Vegeta had to come first. He had to thank Vegeta for this. He had to make Vegeta feel good too.

Vegeta pulled Goku up onto his knees, his hands grabbing both of Goku’s pecs and squeezing hard. Goku threw his head back again, his own hands landing over Vegeta’s and squeezing just as hard. His heavy cock swayed between his legs, felt Vegeta’s balls slapping each time against his ass, and he wanted to scream, to cry for release, but Vegeta came first, Vegeta had to be first…

Lips grazed Goku’s ear. “K-Kakarot…”

Goku turned his head, only for his lips to be caught by Vegeta’s—and for one hand to slide down his chest right for his cock.

He squealed into Vegeta’s mouth as he came into Vegeta’s hand, ropes of cum spilling out over Vegeta’s fingers and onto the bed. But that hand didn’t stop. Vegeta kept milking him as he thrusted faster into him, his other strong arm holding Goku in place, and Goku nearly cried from it all, his hands flying up into Vegeta’s hair and holding on, pulling and yanking, but not to stop. Never to stop.

His squeals turned into little shrieks as Vegeta pounded into him, searching for his own orgasm, and didn’t let him go until Vegeta shouted into his neck and filled him. Goku’s teeth chattered as Vegeta came down, his thrusts slowing to an easy stop and his arms gently releasing its tight grip around Goku.

As one, they fell backwards onto the bed, away from the mess Goku made earlier. Vegeta’s hands roamed over Goku’s skin, and Goku twitched here and there, especially when Vegeta ran his fingers over a particularly sensitive spot.

For a moment, the whole world disappeared behind the darkness of Goku’s eyelids.

When he came to, he found Vegeta above him, planting kisses over his chest while holding a wet washcloth in hand. Goku’s whole body quivered, against his will.

Vegeta glanced up at him. He threw the wash cloth down to the floor and slid up beside Goku, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Goku used the last of his strength to hug him back and rest his ear against Vegeta’s chest, right under Vegeta’s chin.

In a hoarse whisper, Goku said, “D’in m’yo.” _Thank you_. His eyelids fell shut as he let out: “My prince.”

He felt Vegeta’s rumbling purr in return, followed by those powerful hands cupping, massaging his skin. He heard something Sadalan whispered back, words he didn’t know, but the affection behind them, paired with the way Vegeta rubbed his thumb over the corner of his lips – followed by a small, sweet kiss – said everything.

Vegeta’s hands always said more than his words, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut for these guys (and first time writing smut after a few years of not writing it, haha). Hope I did okay. I love submissive Goku and need more of it in my life, so I wrote this. Hope to write more of these two someday.


End file.
